


Arresting Hope

by arisu16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Arrested, Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America gets arrested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arresting Hope

I used to believe  
in what those red flashing lights stood for.  
They meant that help was on the way  
and that everything was going to be okay.  
But when the officers inside  
bundled my hero away,  
that belief died.  
How could everything be alright,  
when they labeled the epitome of justice  
wrong.  
I used to believe  
in what those red flashing lights stood for.  
But that belief died  
when they loaded up hope  
and drove him away.


End file.
